


First Time

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: 2Cellos, Smooth Criminal - 2Cellos (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka slowly opened his eyes to catch Stjepan's gaze, holding it for a long minute ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samjohnsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/gifts).



> I don't know them, I don't own them. 
> 
> This is ~~samjohnsson's fault~~ Work ~~inspired by samjohnsson~~ This was ~~written because of an indirect prompt of samjohnsson~~ This was ~~kinda written for samjohnsson~~ ... this is so totally samjohnsson's fault for telling me if I want 2cellos fic I will have to write it myself. That's why I totally abused him to beta it, too. (Thanks for all the help)

Another drop of sweat was running down his back. A tickling sensation on his skin. He was drenched. But Stjepan just kept going and he had no choice but to go along with it. Actually he enjoyed it. A lot more than he'd ever imagined. Who would have known...?  
  
Luka slowly opened his eyes to catch Stjepan's gaze, holding it for a long minute. A smile was flickering on his lips when Stjepan gave him a provoking raise of eyebrows, flicking his tongue over already wet lips. Luka exhaled slowly, concentrating, closing his eyes again. The body between his legs felt good, perfect even. They were moving in unison and Luka felt himself drifting off into a different world. A place he only ever went when he was with Stjepan. He smiled dreamily.  
  
Suddenly the other man picked up the pace, for a brief moment they were grinding against each other, before Luka managed to pick up the rhythm, panting now, exhaustion creeping in, taking hold of him. He threw back his head, giving in into the moment, the passion. How often had he been dreaming about this, fantasizing? Quiet moments in the dark of the night when he would lie in bed, dreaming of the future; a moment, exactly like this.  
  
His fingers kept wandering, touching. Following an invisible path while his head dropped back down, his chin almost resting on his chest for a moment before he lifted it again, just enough to catch the moment of joy and passion on Stjepan's face before another smile made the room light up immediately. The heat was almost unbearable and Luka felt like he would spontaneously combust any moment. Yet he didn't want to be anywhere else.  
  
The perfect time and place, the perfect moment, most of all the perfect partner. Luka was in heaven. Stjepan's eyes still held his gaze. Those soulful, dark eyes, telling him that Stjepan enjoyed it just as much as he did. He knew it would be over soon. The other man's jaw clenched slightly when Stjepan grit his teeth for a moment, exhaustion showing on his face now, too.  
  
Luka licked his lips. He was breathing too fast. He knew it was over. He couldn't keep going. It was too much. The sensations were overwhelming and he fell, closing his eyes once more to at least escape the view of Stjepan right in front of him, so close...  
  


~*~

  
The last note was still lingering in the air when roaring applause broke loose. Luka lowered the bow and opened his eyes again, a puzzled look upon his face. He had forgotten about the thousands of people watching them. The first time, they performed "Smooth Criminal" on the big stage in front of a large crowd of fans. Yes. He had dreamed about it and reality felt even better than his wildest fantasies.


End file.
